the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Trooper
"Mindless indeed they are, however they are indeed the backbone of this glorious empire and mainly the reason why we stand here victorious today" ~ Captain Parthox of the '''3rd solar Army' Overview The Talon Trooper forms the backbone of the Empire's War Machine. Vast in numbers and extremely expendable, Troopers are always the first waves, fighting in any environment or condition no matter how harsh. The Talon Trooper is the 'perfect solider' being able to adapt and operate many different duties and roles; including: * Airborne assault engagements * Ground Force Warfare * Martial Law Enforcement * Basic engineering Tasks (Barricades, Trenches, Forward operating bases) As All Pure-Breed Talons are commission as Officers, Talon troopers are Traditionally Non-talon races that have been enslaved and brainwashed to serve under the The empire's War Machine. This allows them to extremely expendable but effective. After the beginning of HAV'OC's Era, The uniform had been changed and updated along with the introduction of the Human Replicate Trooper Program which meant troopers were mostly made from clones of the enslaved humans. Allowing the other conquered races to instead focus on industrial and factory work. Trooper Ranks Uniform The Talon Trooper uniform is forever evolving throughout the different Talon Era's. However the new current uniform is as it stands. '''Commissioned by ''Lord General HAV'OC.' Features and specifications * '''Full Head and Face Helmet' The Helmet is the signature item for the Talon Trooper. It is where the Trooper's T.I.D (Talon Identification number) is placed as well, any title or rank insignia's as well as the Army/Regiment/Division the Trooper belongs to. T.I.D is located on the left side, Army/Regiment/Division ID on the right side and insignia;s are on the front forehead. The Helmet its self is made from Grade II Talon Stalbrillium with thicker plates placed on the front rather then the back, protecting the user from low velocity shrapnel and Mid-caliber Projectile weapons. However provides no protection against anything above that, including energy weapons. The Headgear is outfitted with radio and communications equipment allowing the trooper to receive orders and communicate with its superiors. The covering of the face is used to hide the identity of the Trooper and protect the lower jaw. * Black Shirt A simple shirt made from Cotton, providing very little fire proof protection and nothing else. The Right collar Features the Army/Regiment/Division ID. The right arm traditionally displays any Rank insignia however if there is any additional armor plating then it will displayed there. * Protective Combat Vest The vest is made from a mixture of Grade II Talon Lanthra, Grade II Talon Stalbrillium, and Grade II Talon Kenvelo. The front side of the vest offers the most protection. Being able to protect the wearer from low powered energy weapons, Mid-Caliber projectile weapons, low velocity fragmentation as well as being Stab proof. However the vest provides no protection for the rear, as Troopers should always be moving forward and never turning there backs to the enemy. The top chest area features the Talon Empire's Flag Symbol as well as the Trooper's T.I.D. The Vest also allows for Ammunition, medical, and field ration pouches to be attached to the Trooper depending on the operation circumstances. * Rear Protective Collar The Rear Collar is designed for Maximum protection of the troopers Neck and upper spinal regions. Made from thick Grade III Talon Kenvelo the Collar protects the Trooper from concussion blasts that may cause devastating Whiplash as well as any miscellaneous attacks to that area. * Combat Gloves Made from Grade II Talon Lanthra these Gloves protect the user from slashes and cuts as well as everyday hazards that one may come into contact with * Black trousers Made from cotton, These provide very little protection from flames. features two large pockets to hold items. * Talon Combat boots The Boots are made from Grade II Talon Lanthra, Grade II Stalbrillium as well as thick Grade II Talon Kenvelo. The Boots are Water Proof, featuring thick protection on the front shin areas. The entire foot to toe region is made of Grade II Stalbrillium for maximum protection. Extremely comfy and lightweight, the combat boots are a Trooper's home sweet home. Now Listen Here Troopers! These are your boots, You will Live in these, fight in these, Hell even Die in these. ~''Command Crusader Castle, Towards a new batch of Talon Troops'' * Additional Armor plating Some troopers may be given extra armor plating on the shoulder, arms or knees. This given by Rank, experience or Combat circumstance Training Talon troopers are not trained as there is no need for training. Within the creation of a trooper, Augmentations are implanted in order to program a Trooper into a ruthless cold blooded killing machine. Such Augmentations allow the trooper to do some of the following: * Become brainwashed, forgetting any previous life memories, allowing the trooper to fully adapt to the life of a Trooper * Become Proficient in Talon Weapons, equipment and Tactics * Programmed to Follow all and any orders of his Superiors * become impossible to go rouge, heretical. nothing but pure loyalty and obedience * Stripped of all remorse or emotions. * Development of extreme discipline However when not in combat, Troopers are normally placed under training exercises to refresh their abilities and discipline however this is not as important. Notable Troopers (Era of HAV'OC) Crusader. ::AAE-344:: "Kilo": '''Trooper of the 3rd Solar Army, awarded the Talon Cross for his courage and valor in the campaign of Pathogen. not long after that, Kilo was said to be missing in action and was pronounced dead '''Enforcer. ::BBD-3009:: Trooper of the 12th Solar Army, awarded the Talon cross for exceptional bravery in the Crusade of Tandem. BBD-3009 was Killed in action after he had reportedly picked up a fallen Talon Banner and charged into combat holding the banner with pride. Crusader. ::EED-1894:: Trooper of the 43rd Solar Army, died defending his outpost as the last man standing. it was reported that he had spent 3 days alone fighting wave after wave of Hyperborg hordes, before finally falling in battle. Crusader. ::AED-21312:: Well respected Trooper throughout the 21st Solar Army. Was placed as the Colour Crusader of the 31st Sectorial regiment. AED-21312 was killed in battle after coming under fire by Hyperborg artillery. He was the only one who ceased to hide in cover, he stood proudly in the field until his service come to an end. Crusader. ::A-8257:: Crusader of the 9th Solar army, awarded the Distinguished Talon Cross for his exceptional bravery in the brutal campaign of Krieg. After A-8257's commanding officer and Command Crusader was killed beside him. he was left in command of the 70 Troopers who had been left behind in the abounded trenches in the Krieg front. A-8257 saw the only option was to charge the overwhelming Hyperborg horde head on, to die serving the Talon Empire. This move had forced the Horde to retreat which had become a brilliant victory for the 9th. A-8257 is currently in his final stage of Command Crusader training. Lance Enforcer. ::A-91231:: Awarded the Talon Cross for exceptional proficiently in battle. A-91231 stood beside A-8257 during the mighty charge of Krieg. A-91231 is well respected throughout the 9th for his survival and bravery during the Campaign of Kreig. Enforcer. ::EED-4324:: Trooper of the 9th Solar Army, it was reported that this Trooper had been physically touched on his helmet by Lord General HAV'OC himself. During an unexpected visit from The Talon Lord HAV'OC. This had been confirmed by the Solar Commander, High General Faramir. Lance Enforcer. ::D-9990:: Trooper of the 3rd Solar Army, Awarded the Talon Cross for the miracle extermination of Queen Class Prolo bug. However shortly after, D-9990 was killed in action during a small scale skirmish against a Prolo bug nest. Category:Talon War Machine